


Having The Edge

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Jealous of the attention Luka is lavishing on Marinette, Adrien decides it’s time to change his image...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawsalor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawsalor/gifts).



> Hi all!
> 
> Well, here it is! The start of the fic based on the idea from my kind-of-a-giveaway winner over on tumblr, @lawsalor!
> 
> The idea was Adrien trying to be edgy because he is jealous of Luka and how much Marinette seems to like him and it just ran away with me a bit and turned into a reveal fic!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It had all started so innocently.It was Rose’s birthday and Anarka Couffaine had offered _The Liberty_ as a venue for a small gathering; food and drink on the Seine with most of the class invited.Adrien sat on one of the crates on the deck acting as both tables and chairs, watching his friends.It was a far cry from how his life had been when he first started at the school three years ago and he treasured each and every relationship he had made, but one still confused him.Marinette.She was brave, friendly, talented, beautiful…and yet still a complete enigma to him.Their friendship had grown over the last year or so, she had finally overcome whatever shyness she had had that made her stutter when they spoke, and he had found his fondness for her growing not only whenever they spent time together but when they were apart too.He liked her, he knew that, but realising he _liked her_ had come as a bit of a shock.He still loved his lady, there was no question about that, but Marinette…they held a lot of similar qualities but she just seemed so much more attainable, she held the possibility of a normal relationship, with dates and stolen kisses, not just meet ups for akumas and patrol.He enjoyed the mundane things when she was around.Normally.Right now he had a hot, tight feeling in his stomach, and he squeezed the disposable cup in his hand, making it crackle as he released it again.

Marinette was sitting on the deck in a nest of cushions with Luka, where they had been for the last one hour, fifteen minutes, and thirty two seconds.Thirty-five, thirty-six.He had no idea what they were talking about, other than Marinette obviously found it fascinating and, at times, amusing.As though to make this point she laughed, shoving at Luka’s arm playfully as the older boy looked at her with an enamoured gaze.Adrien wanted to be the one making her laugh so hard she had to wipe her eyes, to be the one she pushed, to be the one she was now shuffling closer to as he lifted the guitar strap over his head, showing her how to hold it, one arm around her back.That did it.Adrien squeezed the cup hard enough he shot his drink out of the top and soaked his pant leg.Cursing to himself he got up and wiped at it.He was cranky because Marinette was ignoring him, Marinette who he spent every lunchtime with.Marinette who laughed shyly at his jokes.Marinette who he thought about as soon as he woke and right before he went to sleep.What was it about Luka that held her so enraptured?Was it his age?He guessed it could be, Nino said girls liked an older man, and he was older than Marinette, but not by as much as Luka was.He couldn’t change that so he had to think of something else.It could be his hair style.Adrien’s was the epitome of fashion, he knew that, he had that decision made for him, but Luka’s hair was colourful, scruffy yet somehow it suited him.Adrien was certain his father would, to put it mildly, flip out if he coloured his hair, but maybe there was another option.Luka had his ears pierced too, plugs he had heard them called, although he didn’t understand why, and that was another thing his father would have a conniption over.Nail polish?That was at least temporary.He plays guitar, he thought bitterly as he watched Luka guide Marinette’s fingers over the strings.A guitar was always going to be immensely cooler than keyboard or piano, not to mention portable.What else was there?The way he dressed, that should be easy enough, along with the jewellery.But his demeanour, his actions, the way he held himself, it was so laid back, so mellow.Adrien had been trained with posture in mind, how he stood, how he walked, even the way he smiled, it was all choreographed.Luke was the complete opposite.Not a slob, he didn’t slouch, but he was relaxed, at ease, Adrien envied him that too, and if he wanted to catch Marinette’s eye as more than a friend he would have to work on it.

As he sighed he noted Luka had changed position, sitting behind Marinette with his legs either side of her crossed ones, his fingers creating the notes on the strings as her delicate fingers held his pick, strumming gently until between them they created a tune, Marinette smiling broadly at their combined effort.Adrien was done.He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time.The party wouldn’t be over for another hour but he couldn’t watch any more.He sought out Nino and Alya who were getting drinks.

‘Hey, guys.’

‘Adrien, my dude.’Nino offered him his hand for a brief bro hug.‘What’s happening?’

‘I, uh, I have to go home.Nathalie just called.’He said unconvincingly and Alya gave a raised eyebrow.

‘Your sudden emergency wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain guitarist making moves on a certain designer, would it?’She asked.

‘I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.’Adrien ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

‘Staying more than ten feet from her is your first problem.’Alya pointed out.‘Close that distance and everything else should fall into place.Luka seems to have no problem getting close to her.’

They all glanced across to see Luka’s cheek pressed to Marinette’s as he guided her fingers on the strings to form chords.

‘Yeah, I’m out.I need to do some thinking.’Adrien threw his hands in the air.

‘Don’t think for too long.’Nino warned him.

‘And say goodbye to Rose before you leave.’

‘I will.Thanks, guys.’

Adrien was on his way home in minutes, having lied and said his driver had been sent, so he could walk home and have some valuable thinking time.His route took him down a row of bohemian stores, selling secondhand and vintage clothing along with various accessories and he paused, looking in the window.Maybe…he didn’t even think twice before going inside.


	2. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya are shocked by the sudden changes Adrien has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, one and all!
> 
> Here's the second chapter for the new little fic! I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy chapter one!

Adrien knew he had turned heads with his new look as he walked into school on Monday morning.He thought he’d done a fairly good job, even if it had meant sneaking out for school before Nathalie came to tell him his ride was ready.He sent her a text saying he had left early to utilise the school library and no one at home had any idea anything was out of the ordinary.Enough conversations had stopped and enough heads turned that he knew his efforts had been enough, and he stopped by the boys bathrooms to check his look one more time before going to class.His nails were coated in black polish, which had taken him several tries to get right without smudging or leaving too much residue around his fingers.The rings he wore, two thick black bands, one on his thumb, the other on his ring finger on the opposite hand to his miraculous, still felt weird and new, but the strangest was the fake piercing he had on his lip.He kept touching it with his tongue, half afraid it might fall out, half afraid he might swallow it, but of all the places he had tried it; his eyebrow, nose, septum, the lip looked the most effective.He also had large black discs stuck on each ear, more fake piercings that the assistant in the store had assured him were their most popular seller.Then there was the guy liner.He was no stranger to makeup, he was even proficient at applying it, and the fine dark lines on his upper and lower lids really did make his green eyes pop.For his hair he had opted for something that was easily removed.The clip-in green extension tucked away into his fringe, which he had swept down over one eye, leaving the rest stylishly messy.Every now and then he caught a glimpse of the green streak and it fascinated him that it was actually in his hair.He just hoped Marinette was as enamoured with it as he was.Around his neck he wore a black leather necklace with a single silver bead, his right wrist bearing a simple braided black leather bracelet.

As for his outfit, he was pretty sure his father would be various shades of pissed if he saw him in it.There wasn’t a designer label in sight.His shoes were black pumps that had seen better days but were more comfortable than anything else he had ever worn, the laces tatty and looking like they could break in some places at a moments notice.His tight jeans were torn, not through design but wear.They were so well used that the black in places was closer to grey, the tears and rips hanging ragged with frays and showing more skin than he had in anything other than shorts.To finish his outfit he wore an old, long sleeved, black Jagged Stone tour t-shirt and sleeveless grey hooded cardigan.As far as he was concerned he looked the part.Now he just had to use it to win Marinette over.If this was what she wanted, this was what she’d get.

Marinette was uncharacteristically early for class, especially for a Monday, much to Alya’s surprise when she arrived to find her already at her desk and unpacking her tablet ready for class.

‘Let me guess, the smoke alarm went off at the patisserie and you were woken up?’Alya grinned as she slid into her seat.

‘No.’Marinette gave her an amused smile.‘I got hit by inspiration early and had to get some ideas out of my head before school.’

‘Oh, show!’Alya made the grabby hands motion for Marinette to hand her her sketchbook.

‘I don’t know.’Marinette said hesitantly.‘They’re a different style for me, I’m still not sure…hey!’

‘Too late!’Alya snatched it from her hands and flipped it open to the pages that her pencil was sandwiched between.‘Oh, these are cute.’Alya said exaggeratedly.‘I wonder where you might have come up with this idea?’

‘Yeah, okay.’Marinette shuffled closer with a disgruntled look on her face.‘I might have been inspired by Saturday night.’

‘You should definitely make this.Luka would love you in it.’She pointed to the design on the page and Marinette blushed.

‘Al, there’s nothing going on between me and Luka!We’re just friends!’She hissed, hoping no-one overheard.

‘Yeah, you looked pretty friendly Saturday night.And I don’t suppose he walked you home either?’

‘No…that part’s true.’Marinette muttered.

‘He’s totally into you!And if these designs are anything to go by you’re into him too.’Alya wrapped her arm around her.‘There’s nothing wrong with that.You know, you can like more than one guy at once, and if Adrien is interested at all then maybe Saturday night gave him a nudge.’

Marinette made a dismissive noise.‘Pfft.I’m pretty sure I am firmly in Adrien’s friendzone, and that’s okay, I like being his friend, but it was nice to have a guy show interest in me, and Luka is…’She sighed.‘Luka flirts with me, and he doesn’t make fun of my stuttering and stammering, and he encourages me, but…he’s not Adrien.’

‘Okay, girl, cut to the chase, did Luka say anything that might make you think he’s going to ask you out?’

‘Erm, I don’t know.He said he’d see me sooner than I think.’

‘So, maybe.But it hasn’t happened yet, so in the meantime you still hold out hope for Adrien.I think you might be about to see a whole new side of him.’

‘You think so?’Marinette asked hopefully.

‘I’m pretty sure, yeah.Just give him a chance.He’ll walk through that door and…’

‘What the hell?’Marinette whispered.

‘Let me finish…’

‘No,’ Marinette took hold of her chin and turned her face, ‘what.The.Hell?’

Alya eyes went wide as Adrien walked in looking as un-Adrien-like as they had ever seen him.As he walked he pulled off a pair of dark sunglasses and tucked them in his pocket, raising his head in a quick upwards nod at the girls.‘Hey.’

Alya and Marinette looked at one another in complete shock as he sat down in his seat.

‘Ask him!’Marinette whispered as she nudged her best friend.

‘You ask him!’

‘I can’t ask him!’

‘Fine!’Alya stood in her seat with Marinette still squished up against her side, bent over and tapped Adrien on the shoulder.

‘’S’up?’He asked, his arm straight out along the back of his chair.

‘Are you, uh, are you feeling okay?’

‘Of course.Why?’

‘Oh, no reason at all.’She said exaggeratedly.

Adrien shrugged then turned to Marinette, his lips twitching but not quite making a smile.‘How you doing, Mari?’

‘Fine!’She squeaked, her eyes wider still as she took in the fact he was wearing not only eyeliner but a lip ring, earrings, and had a green streak in his hair.

‘You look fine.’He winked before turning back to the front, Alya’s head shooting around to see Marinette’s cheeks turning pinker, her mouth open and eyes wide.

‘What the hell just happened?’Alya muttered.


	3. He Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally finds his confidence and Marinette has to turn him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Here we go, another day, another chapter in this little beauty! Adrien actually makes a move!!! Woo!!!
> 
> Also, the wonderful UAs_fics made a podfic of A Black Cat's Guide to Chaos. Check it out here!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiKh_iBZlh0&feature=youtu.be

Marinette spent most of the day confused.Adrien looking like he was auditioning for an emo band and the entire class talking about it were enough to distract her from almost all their lessons, and at lunch he sat beside her.Really close beside her.Until they touched.He kept giving her small smiles, and he looked at her, a lot.And he kept tapping his fingers on whatever surface he was sat at or on.Not randomly either, it was like he was playing an invisible piano.At the end of their last lesson he turned to Marinette as she packed her bag, nodded a quick; ‘Later.’, and left without another word.

‘I don’t even know at this point.’Alya shrugged as Marinette gave her a desperate look.

‘Maybe he joined a cult?’Marinette said worriedly.‘I mean that’s kind of extreme.Do you think his dad knows?Maybe it’s to promote a new line of edgy clothing aimed at the youth market?’

‘I don’t think he joined a cult.’Alya laughed.‘Maybe it is a new line, you should ask him.’

‘I can’t ask him that!’Marinette gasped.‘What if it’s not?What if this is his way of rebelling?I might insult him!’

‘The way he was looking at you today I don’t think anything you said would insult him.’

‘I’m still not asking.’She replied, shouldering her bag.‘I have to get home, I promised Maman I’d help decorate a large cupcake order that’s being collected in the morning.’

‘Oh, you know what to do if you screw any up!’

‘I know, you’d like them!’Marinette smiled at her as she left the room, not expecting to be intercepted.She was wrong.

‘Hey, Marinette.’

She nearly jumped out of her skin to find Adrien waiting outside the classroom door for her, leaning against the wall with one ankle crossed over the other.

‘Dadriden!I mean, Adrien!’She gripped her bag strap tightly.‘I didn’t see you there!’

‘Well, here I am.’He held his hands out before him.‘I was wondering, do you have time for a coffee?’

‘A coffee?’She said hesitantly.‘I wish I did, but I have to help in the bakery.’

He shrugged, trying not to show his disappointment, which he was far too used to doing.‘Oh, no big deal.I just thought it would be nice.’

‘It would have been nice.’She sighed, not caring about how much he had changed as his green eyes looked at her.‘But that doesn’t mean we couldn’t do it another time?If you wanted to?’

His smile returned, much more like the normal Adrien.‘That would be great.How about tomorrow?’

She giggled at his enthusiasm.‘Okay.’

‘Great.’They started walking towards the exit with all the other students, the silence awkward as neither one seemed to know what to say.‘My ride’s here.’He pointed towards the waiting car.

‘And I have to get home to help.’

‘Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.’

She nodded.‘Bye, Adrien.’She waved shyly as she backed up, then turned and headed towards home, casting a glance over her shoulder to see he was still standing and watching her go.

He sank into the car with a sigh and closed the door, completely missing the look his bodyguard was giving him at his appearance.It had worked.He had gone for a more edgy look and Marinette agreed to go for coffee with him!It was perfect!He was so busy thinking about how pleased he was that he forgot entirely to remove any of his extras and minutes later he walked into the house, trotting up the stairs with a spring in his step.

‘Adrien?’He turned and looked over the balcony at his father below, glaring up at him.

‘Hello, father.’He replied politely.

‘What in heaven’s name are you wearing?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this wasn't that long, but more tomorrow, when Chat Noir visits Marinette!


	4. Cupcakes and Kitty Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets an unexpected visit from a certain stray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here you go, the next chapter and we are officially over halfway through! I hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> What's new here? Erm...nothing? Today is Boo's sports day at school and I'm dreading it! Not sure how I'm going to get on with my wheelchair but I have to try and all that! Here's hoping Boo's joints hold out for the races!!!

Marinette sighed happily when she finally got up to her bedroom.She had helped with the cupcake order, eaten dinner, then showered, washing away the sugary feeling from her skin.She had brought a selection of extra cupcakes to her room, one for Tikki, one for herself, and one to pack up for Alya for tomorrow, but before she could even hand Tikki hers she heard a soft tapping from above her.She walked out from under her bed to see Chat Noir’s face gazing in her skylight, his face splitting into a wide grin when he saw her and beckoning her with his clawed finger.

That was…weird.She only saw Chat out of costume if there was an akuma and she hadn’t received any of the alerts the city offered its citizens.She took one cake off the plate and rested it on the side for Tikki to help herself to before ascending the ladder and flipping the latch on the skylight, allowing Chat to raise it.

‘Good evening, princess.’He grinned.

‘Chat Noir!’She said dramatically.‘Is something wrong?’

‘Nothing is wrong, this is just part of a, uh, a new initiative LB and I are trying.Get to know the citizens, and who better to start with than you?’

‘A new initiative, huh?’She gave him a raised eyebrow as she passed up the plate for him to take before pulling herself up onto the balcony, pulling her robe a little tighter around herself before taking back the plate and resting it on the large spool in the centre of the roof.‘That sounds…interesting.’

‘Doesn’t it?’He agreed as she leant against the railing and folded her arms.

‘So, get to know the citizens.Was this your idea?Because it sounds just like something the heroic Chat Noir would come up with.’

‘All my idea, princess.’He puffed out his chest proudly.‘I think it’s a good way for us to find out what the people think, both about us and…uh…’

‘How the authorities handle the aftermath of an akuma attack?’She suggested.

‘Precisely that!’He pointed at her.‘So…’

‘So?’She replied.

‘Right!Do you have any suggestions?’

‘Not really.’She shrugged.

‘Nothing at all?’He began to panic, realising this wasn’t what he had planned at all, which was to try and find out what she had thought of Adrien’s new look.

‘Nope.Cupcake?’She indicated to the plate.

‘You wouldn’t mind?’

She shook her head.‘I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.’

‘Wow, thanks, princess.They look amazing.’He took one from the plate and carefully removed the paper case.

‘They’re actually the rejects.’She admitted as he came to stand beside her.

‘They’re amazing rejects.’He murmured his appreciation of the cake before taking his first large bite.

‘The rest were just a little prettier.’She shrugged.‘Is there anything else you want to ask me while you’re here?’

‘Not about the citizen thing, not really.Why don’t you tell me about your day while I eat?’

‘My day?’She asked in surprise that he would want to be so personal.

‘There must be something you can report, besides being the bearer of the best cupcakes I’ve ever tasted.’

She laughed softly.‘If you’re sure you won’t be bored.Something strange did happen at school today.And something wonderful, but something strange mostly.’

‘Strange?’He hesitated before taking another bite.‘In what way?’

‘One of my friends.He came to school dressed…really differently.And he acted a little differently too.’

‘Maybe he’s on drugs.’

Marinette laughed and nudged him with her elbow just as he leant towards her, and she knocked the cupcake from his hand, sending it tumbling to the street below.

‘Aw.’Chat said in disappointment as he watched his snack become one with the pavement.

‘I’m sorry, you can have the other, it’s okay, there are more spare downstairs.’

‘Maybe in a minute.’He dusted his hands.‘So you don’t think your friend is on drugs?’

‘He lives a fairly strict lifestyle, so I’m sure it’s not drugs.’She assured him.‘Teenage rebellion, maybe, but even that seems out of character.’

‘Could he be trying to impress someone?’

‘I have no idea who he’d be trying to impress dressed like that!’She laughed as she turned and leant on the metal with her forearms.‘Don’t get me wrong, he looks amazing in whatever he wears, this was just a very big sudden change.’

‘I bet it’s for a girl.’

She turned to find Chat grinning, but she didn’t hold his gaze for long as her eyes were drawn down to his hand, where his fingers were tapping out a rhythm on the railing, almost like he was playing the piano…wait.She looked from his fingers back up to his face, which was still smiling at her.It couldn’t be…could it?She tried to find any sign that this was in fact Adrien Agreste standing beside her.Other than the hair and eye colour, okay and the build, they had nothing in common…except she had never seen them both at the same time.Except that he was asking an inordinate amount of questions about himself.This needed further research.She could still be wrong, did she hope she was wrong?She wasn’t sure.Chat certainly didn’t have a piercing in his lip or his ears…but one lobe seemed to hold a trace of something.Normally he was a very clean kitty.

‘Sorry, you have something…’She reached out and took his lobe between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it gently until the slightly sticky residue came off.An adhesive of some sort?Perhaps for stick on earrings?Hmm.

Chat Noir closed his eyes as Marinette caressed his ear, a soft purr starting in his chest at the attention she was paying him, and it was all he could do not to nudge her with his head to have her continue on to his cat ears.

‘Silly, dirty kitty.’She rubbed her fingers together until whatever it was fell off, then ruffled his hair between his ears.‘All clean again.’She said as she took back her hand, much to his disappointment.

‘Uh…thanks.’He cleared his throat, forcing the purr away.‘So, if you could talk to your friend candidly about his new look, what would you recommend?’

He was actually fishing!Well, she wasn’t going to look a gift cat in the mouth.‘If I were to recommend something?Hmm.’She folded one arm over her stomach and tapped her lip with the index finger of the opposite hand.‘I would say lose the sleeveless hoodie.I didn’t think it suited him.And as cute as the piercings are I really hope they aren’t real because that’s quite a big decision to make for someone in his line of work.’

‘Okay, what else?’He asked as he finally went and got the final cupcake.

‘If the lip ring isn’t real I’d be scared it might fall off if I kissed him and one of us might swallow it.’She looked at him out of the corner of her eye in time to see him choke on the cupcake.‘Not that he wants to kiss me anyway, but you know what I mean.Are you alright?’She patted his back as his eyes watered, nodding frantically as he swallowed.

‘What…what makes you think he doesn’t want to kiss you?’Chat asked, his voice hoarse from coughing and she bit back a smile.

‘Oh, please.Adrien does not want to kiss me.’She was incredibly certain of this fact, it was the only reason she had been able to joke about it.She and Adrien were friends, he had made it very clear that was all they were, all they ever would be, but she did think it was amusing that he wanted her opinion on his new look.

‘He might.’

‘No, he doesn’t.’She laughed.‘But if his lip ring is fake he needs to be careful if he kisses anyone, and when he eats, just in case.’

‘Fake lip ring equals a swallow risk.Who knew?’

‘Of course, I don’t know for sure.That’s just my opinion.’She confirmed.‘I thought his black nails were cute though.’

He stopped with the cupcake partway to his mouth again.‘His nails?’

‘Painted black.’She nodded.‘Very edgy.’

A smile twitched at the edges of his lips as he took another bite of cupcake, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing before speaking again.‘So you liked his black nails?You know, I have black nails?’He wiggled his fingers at her and she giggled.

‘You have frosting up your nails, kitty cat.’

‘I’m just saving that for later.’He said with mock indignity.‘The frosting is the best part.’

‘It is pretty good.’She agreed.‘But I have to disagree.The combination of the frosting and the cake is the best part.’

‘You may be onto something, princess.’He said before popping the last bite into his mouth, an equal amount of cake and frosting.

‘Well, I am a baker’s daughter.’She reminded him as he finished up then sucked his fingers clean.

‘I acknowledge your superior intellect, princess, that last bite was delicious.’He offered her a flourishing bow before taking her hand and kissing it softly.‘But now I must take my leave.’

‘Eat and run you mean?’She teased, even as he still held her hand.

‘Purr-lease, eat and leap.’He winked, wishing he had this kind of confidence without the mask.

‘I suppose you have more citizens to visit with this new initiative?’

‘Oh, yes!That!’He snapped his fingers.‘Your delicious cake made me almost forget!But if you could keep the initiative a secret for now, LB and I want it to be a surprise, okay?’

‘Your secret is safe with me.’She promised.

‘No backsies.’He warned her as he finally released her hand and leapt up onto the railings.

‘No backsies.’She repeated with a laugh.

‘Catch you later, princess.’He saluted to her before leaping from the railing and disappearing over the rooftops.

‘See you soon, Adrien.’She whispered to herself, more certain now that her best friend in the mask was her crush without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Adrien gushes to Plagg about Marinette!


	5. Nailed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> Okay, don't faint, I hope you're sitting down, because last night I SLEPT!!! It is such an unusual occurrence! I even had some very lucid dreams which I haven't in a very long time due to lack of sleep! Now to try and actually wake up!

‘She was so chatty, so comfortable!And her hair was damp and loose!I’ve never seen it loose before!I just wanted to run my fingers through it!She liked my black nails!’Adrien flopped back onto his bed and looked at his fingers, stained dark where his father had made him remove the varnish.‘Forget the piercings though, she wasn’t too worried about them.’

‘Is this all you’re going to talk about now?’Plagg complained as he helped himself to some camembert Adrien had left out to come up to room temperature.‘Because this is worse than you mooning over Ladybug.’

‘I have to paint my nails again.’He sat up quickly and went to his desk, pulling out the polish and setting up on the desk much as he had the night before.

‘You are such a girl.’Plagg rolled his eyes as he floated towards the window, planning on sitting on the window frame and enjoying the night air, but movement from outside caught his eye and he squinted, unsure of what he had seen.His eyes went wide, his whiskers on end as he realised Ladybug was crouched on the back wall of the mansion, a small smile on her lips behind the finger she had pressed to it, asking for his silence.He nodded slightly, a smile spreading over his own lips.So Ladybug knew who Adrien was?This could get interesting.

‘You know,’ Plagg started as he floated back towards his chosen, ‘I hear leather jackets can make you look edgy.Don’t you still have one from last years winter line?’

Adrien turned a confused frown on him.‘Suddenly you’re interested in what I’m doing?’

‘Don’t get used to it.’Plagg shrugged.‘And it was just a suggestion.’

‘Okay, fine.’Adrien carried on painting his nails.Plagg’s idea wasn’t a bad one.Maybe Marinette would like him in a leather jacket instead.It was a little smarter than the sleeveless hoodie.She hadn’t said she didn’t like the guy liner and jewellery either, so other than the piercings everything else could stay.

‘Excuse me?’

Adrien nearly knocked the bottle of varnish off his desk at the sound of another voice from behind him, and he spun his chair rapidly to find Ladybug crouched inside his open window frame, Plagg nowhere to be seen.

‘La-Ladybug!’He said in surprise, getting to his feet and starting to flap his hand to dry the polish.‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m not interrupting, am I?’She asked.

‘No, no, please, come in!’He waved her down.‘What brings you here?’

‘Well, let’s just say a friend of a friend asked me to check on you.They were worried, something about you not being yourself at school today.’She clasped her hands behind her back.‘You don’t seem ill.’

‘Oh, no, I’m not ill.I never felt better.’He offered her the couch.‘Would you like to sit down?’

‘Thank you…can I smell nail varnish?’

‘Uh, yeah.’He showed her his one completed hand.

‘That’s…good, it means I’m not smelling things.’She smiled encouragingly.‘Please, carry on, don’t let me stop you.’

‘Um, okay.’He fetched the varnish and sat beside her, awkwardly holding the brush left handed, and she giggled.

‘Here, let me.’She took the bottle from him and dipped the brush, wiping off the excess before taking his hand and expertly applying an even coat.‘If you daub it you won’t have an even finish.’She explained as she continued.‘And it’s more likely to smudge.’

‘I’m new to this.’He admitted quietly and she glanced up at him.

‘But not to eyeliner.Wow, you nailed that.’

‘You think so?’He shifted, aware that she was gazing into his eyes while holding his hand.He might have had a serious thing for Marinette but Ladybug was still, and always would be, his first love.

‘Very much.I like the cats eye flick but I can never make them even.’She chuckled before continuing.

‘I could give you some pointers, if you like.I’ve helped models when they need their makeup touching up at shoots and we’re short on time.’

‘Kinda hard with the mask.’She quirked him a small smile before putting the brush back in the bottle and raising his hand to her lips, blowing on his nails to help them dry.

Adrien swallowed as she pursed her lips and blew on him.He couldn’t think of anything to say.Ladybug was in his room applying his nail polish and blowing it dry.Wow.This was new.

‘I’m going to assume this new look is what had your friend worry enough to ask their friend to ask me to come and check on you.’She suggested.‘You are okay, aren’t you?’

‘Yeah.’His voice came out ridiculously high pitched and he cleared his throat again.‘Yeah, I’m okay.’

‘So why the image change?A new line for your father?’

‘No.’He said shyly.

‘You just fancied a change?’

‘I thought…’ he cleared his throat again, ‘I thought a girl might like it.’

Her gaze softened as she looked at him.She hadn’t actually believed it possible when it was mentioned earlier.Who on earth could it be?The only person she knew who seemed to like black nail varnish was Juleka and Adrien didn’t seem to be acting any differently around her whatsoever.‘A girl?’She whispered.

He nodded.‘Sounds kinda stupid when I say it out loud.’

She shook her head.‘It’s not stupid.’She swallowed, pushing her own disappointment down.‘What’s she like?’

‘She’s beautiful.’He sighed.‘She’s so talented and sweet.She’s not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and she’s such an awesome friend.She’s just amazing.You’d like her.’

‘It sounds like I would.’She forced herself to smile, but knew it was tinged with sadness.Anyone who had caught Adrien’s eye had to be all of those things and more, all the thing she wasn’t.

‘At the weekend I saw her talking to another guy and I thought maybe it was something to do with his image as much as his personality, so I’m trying to shake things up, catch her eye.’

‘If she’s worth anything she’ll like you for you, Adrien, not because of all these extra things.’

‘I just want her to notice me.’He said quietly.‘She’s incredible and I can’t believe it took me so long to realise how I feel.’

‘She sounds really special.’She lowered his hand to his knee and took hers back into her lap.

‘She is.There’s no one quite like Marinette.’

‘There’s no one what now?’Ladybug said rapidly, her eyes going wide.

‘Like Marinette.She’s in my class.’

As Adrien watched Ladybug’s face went through about fifteen emotions, at least two of which were panic, and she quickly got to her feet.‘Well, good luck!’She said much louder than she meant to.‘I have to go now.That varnish should be dry in five minutes or so!Thanks!’She leapt over the table then out of the window, leading with her yo-yo and off into the night, leaving Adrien to wonder exactly what had happened.

‘She’s always so busy.’Adrien said as Plagg remerged from his hiding place in the piano.

‘Kid, you have no idea.’He chuckled with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter! I think it's because I don't write a lot of Ladrien but it was so nice to have MariBug in control and in the know! Up to a point, of course!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Excited Marinette!


	6. Marinette Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives home, excited by what she learnt and looking forward to telling Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter this one, but it leads up to the finale and that is longer!

The scream Marinette emitted the second she dropped through her trapdoor had both of her parents running up the stairs.

‘Marinette?’Sabine called as they pushed the trapdoor open.

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she realised not only had she yelled loud enough to bring her parents running but she hadn’t yet detransformed.‘Sorry, Maman.’She said, making her voice sound as sleepy as she could.‘I was dreaming.’

‘Well, turn off your lights if you’re going to sleep, we aren’t illuminating the entire city.’

‘Yes, Maman.Goodnight.’Once she heard the hatch close again she let out the breath she was holding.‘Spots off.’She sat up as Tikki floated beside her.‘Tikki, he likes me!’She said in a high pitched whisper.‘Adrien.Likes.Me!’

‘Of course he likes you, Marinette, he’s your friend.’Tikki giggled, only part teasingly.‘Maybe even your best friend.’

‘He _is_ my best friend, Tikki!He’s Chat Noir!And he likes me, Marinette me, not just Ladybug me!’

‘You’re sure he’s Chat Noir?’Tikki asked innocently.

Marinette blushed and looked away.‘I followed him home and saw his kwami.’

Marinette was expecting Tikki to berate her, to tell her it broke her own rule, but instead the little red and black spotted kwami started laughing.‘Oh, Marinette.’She sputtered.‘You found him out!’

‘Yes, I found him out!It was that stupid piano thing he was doing with his stupid painted fingernails at school and his stupid clawed fingers on the stupid balcony!’

‘I don’t think we can blame the balcony for this.’

Marinette tried her hardest to pout at her but in the end she failed, miserably, and started laughing with her.Several minutes later, when they had calmed down, Marinette dropped back into her pillows.‘Oh, Tikki, what do I do?He’s doing this to impress me when he doesn’t need to.’

‘Just let him know that.’

‘How?How do I do that without letting on that I know his secret?’

‘You’ll think of something.’Tikki assured her before going and turning out the light.‘You told your parents you were going to sleep.’

‘Sleep is the last thing on my mind.’She sighed but took off her robe and settled under the covers.

‘Goodnight, Marinette.’Tikki kissed her cheek and settled into the pillows beside her.

‘Night, Tikki.’She murmured, wondering just what Adrien might be doing right now.


	7. Full Disclosure and Croissants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a decision. Loose ends get tied up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Welp, sleep deprived yet again but I'm up so let's get this story finished!!!
> 
> I wasn't sure I liked the ending of this until I left it alone and came back to it, and now I do! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again to @lawsalor for the winning idea!

Adrien skipped applying the earrings and lip ring the next morning, settling on the rings, bracelet and necklace for jewellery and eyeliner.He wore the leather jacket, just as Plagg suggested, with his ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a red anarchy symbol on it.He had escaped the house before anyone else was around, again messaging Nathalie to let her know he had left early, but today he had a different plan in mind.He had missed breakfast so he headed past the school and towards Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.Maybe he could get breakfast and offer to walk Marinette to school.

He entered the patisserie and waited in the queue, smiling warmly when it was his turn, almost forgetting why Sabine’s eyes went wide at his appearance.

‘Adrien?’

‘Hi, Madame Cheng.’

‘You look…well.’She said diplomatically.‘What can I get for you?’

‘I left the house without breakfast.’He admitted.‘So something to eat now, and maybe, if she’d like to, I could walk Marinette to school?’

Sabine’s face split into a smile.‘You know, I think she’d love that, but put your wallet away.The least we can do is give you breakfast if you’re escorting Marinette to school.’

‘Oh I couldn’t…’He started, but Sabine interrupted him.

‘Nonsense, here.’She put four croissants in a box and lifted the counter to allow him through.‘Please go on up to the apartment.I normally take Marinette something for breakfast about now but you can do so instead.’She offered him the box.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Positive.’She ushered him through.‘Just go on into the apartment and help yourself to whatever you’d like to eat and drink.’

‘Thank you, Madame Cheng.’He smiled at her and headed towards the stairs through the back, saying good morning to Tom as he passed.

Adrien felt a little weird being in the cosy apartment alone but he found Sabine had set out juice and preserves to go with breakfast as well as chocolate powder and milk.After a few moments of searching he got out another plate and glass, pouring juice for them both and setting two croissants on each plate.He was just wondering if he should knock and let Marinette know he was there when the hatch to her room opened and she came trotting out of her room, carrying her jacket with a spring in her step…until she saw him.She missed the next stair, slipping all the way to the bottom with a yelp and catching each step on the way down.

‘Ow.’She muttered as he rushed over to her, crouching beside her and offering his hands.

‘Are you alright?’He asked, drawing her to her feet.

‘I think I bruised my ego.’She blushed fiercely.‘I wasn’t expecting…uh…good morning.’She settled on finally.

‘Morning.’He laughed softly.‘Your mom sent me up with breakfast for us both.Is that okay?’

She nodded frantically.‘Definitely okay.’

‘I poured you some juice.’He told her, neither one willing to break their contact.

‘Thank you.’She said with a soft smile as she took in the fact he had left off the ear and lip ring today, just like she had suggested.

‘What do you like on your croissants?’

‘Hmm?’She asked, not really listening.

‘Your croissants?’

‘Oh!’She shook herself both mentally and physically.‘Are they still warm?’

‘A little.’

‘Then just a small dot of butter is perfect.’She reluctantly took her hands back and led the way to the table, resisting the urge to rub her sore rear.

‘I don’t know if I’ve ever had croissants this fresh.’He said as he sat around the corner to her.

‘I’ve had them so fresh I’ve burnt my tongue.’She chuckled.‘Worth it.’

‘I bet.’He pulled a piece off the end of his first croissant and ate it straight off without any toppings while smiling at her.

‘Adrien?’She asked, her blush still having not faded, especially now he was giving her so much attention.

‘Yeah?’

‘Why are you here?’She asked quietly.‘Not that I’m complaining, but I don’t normally see you before school.’

He dusted his hands free of crumbs and reached for his juice, his mouth suddenly dry.‘I needed breakfast and thought I could walk you to school too.’

‘That’s sweet, but what if I’d been late?’

‘Then we’d both be late.’He smiled, the fingers of his right hand, the one she had painted just last night, tapping out a tune, and she wondered if he even realised he was doing it.

‘I’d hate to be the reason you got into trouble.’

‘I could take it.’He shrugged dismissively and she chuckled, seeing the bravado he used as Chat.

‘I’m sure you could.’She agreed, tearing off a piece of croissant and putting a dab of butter on it before eating it.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Marinette dying to say something but not knowing what, and Adrien kept glancing up at her, equally as uncertain about what to say.

‘Can I ask you something?’Marinette said before starting her second croissant.

‘Anything.’

‘Why are you suddenly wearing makeup and jewellery?Normally you just wear the one ring, not that I’ve been staring, but it seemed pretty sudden.’

‘Don’t you like it?’He frowned, knowing she had specifically mentioned the black nails and suddenly feeling confused.

‘Don’t get me wrong, it’s a good look, I’m glad you lost the lip ring and earrings though, they were a bit much.’She smiled apologetically.‘But you looked amazing before.’

His cheeks flushed at her words.‘You think so?’

‘Of course!You’re a model, you always look amazing!I mean you’d look amazing even if you weren’t a model, you just are amazing, no, I didn’t mean you’re amazing, that I think you’re amazing, even though you are, and I’m just going to shut up now.’She dropped her head into her hands, unhappy with how her mouth had run away with her after how brave she had been with him last night.

Adrien fought the smile that pulled at his lips.She was still the same Marinette, stumbling over her words and a blushing mess, but he found it adorable.‘You’re amazing too.’

‘Thanks.’She muttered shyly.The excitement from last night of finding out he liked her was being blotted out by her own nerves which wasn’t what she had planned at all.She wanted to flirt with him, tease him a little as she had last night both when he was Chat and she was Ladybug.It all went out the window once there were no masks involved.

‘No, I mean it.’He stretched out his hand so his little finger could brush hers on the table top and suddenly she was looking up at him again, bluebell eyes wide.‘Do you really like me with and without the…this?’

She nodded.‘I do.’

‘Do you still want to go for coffee after school?’

‘I’d like to, but you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.’

‘I want to.’He said quickly.‘And…maybe a movie?’

Marinette swallowed and found her courage, it was there somewhere, she knew it was, it just seemed to become timid whenever Adrien was around.‘Areyouaskingmeonadate?’She said rapidly.

It took Adrien a moment to decipher what she said but once he did his blush darkened.‘If you want to.If you’d let me take you, on a date that is, as more than friends.’

‘Please!’She squeaked.

‘Tonight?’She nodded quickly.‘Great!That’s…that’s great.’He sighed in relief.He had no idea it would be so hard to ask someone out, let alone his friend.

‘It is great.’She agreed.

They resumed eating, neither one quite knowing what to say, and Adrien sipped his juice, needing to know once and for all.‘Do you really like the eyeliner?’

She wrinkled her nose in an apologetic expression.‘I don’t mind it, but I like you better without.Sorry.’

‘No, don’t be sorry.’He shook his head.‘I thought you liked it.’

She was taken aback.‘What made you think I liked it?’He shifted in his seat and she could tell he didn’t want to admit to why.‘You can tell me, I won’t judge.’

‘You might, a little bit.’

‘I promise I won’t.’She crossed her heart.

‘You’ll think it’s silly.’

‘I won’t!’She laughed.‘Just tell me!’

He huffed out a sigh and stared at his empty plate.‘It was just, on Saturday, you seemed to really like hanging out with Luka, and I thought maybe if I was more like him you’d…like me more.’

She couldn’t help but smile once he said it.She couldn’t like him any more if she tried, and the fact he was Chat Noir too just made it all the better.‘You did all of this for me?’He nodded.‘You don’t need to do anything to get me to like you more.I like you for who you are anyway.’

‘Really?’He said hopefully and she nodded, smiling warmly.‘So, do you think we have time to get this stuff off before school?’

‘Definitely the eyeliner, at least.’She hopped down from her stool and took his hand, leading him into the bathroom.‘Just close your eyes.’She said after seating him on the side of the bathtub.

He did as she asked and could feel the heat from her legs by his as she wiped what he assumed was a makeup removal wipe across his lids with a gentle pressure.

‘That’s most of it.’She said and he blinked his eyes open in time to see her throwing the wipe in the trashcan behind her.

‘Thanks.’

‘I don’t know if we have time to take this off.’She took his right hand and examined his nails.‘And it seems a shame when I did such a good job, ah!I mean you, you did such a good job!’She panicked, her eyes wide as she realised what she had said.‘You did it!Good job, chaton, I mean Adrien!Adrien!I mean…’

Adrien’s brain had processed what she said quickly and he pressed his finger to her lip to silence her.‘My lady?’He asked hesitantly.

‘Surprise, minou.’She shrugged apologetically as he took his finger back.‘This really wasn’t how I envisioned you finding out.’

‘You know I’m Chat Noir and you still agreed to go on a date with me?’He said in disbelief.

‘Of course I did.’

He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her thighs, picking her up and spinning with her as he did so.‘I have a date with my lady, and she likes me back!’He laughed.‘It only took three years!’

‘Put me down!’She said but couldn’t help giggling, he was infectious.‘There is literally no room in here to swing a cat!Don’t make me prove that!’

He lowered her but only enough that their faces were even and he gave a completely Chat grin.‘Do I have to wait until our date to kiss you?’

He could see the blush run up her chest to her face in a hot wave.‘Adrien!’She gasped, amazed by his forwardness.

‘It can wait until you’re ready.’He assured her.‘After all, we have…’

She silenced him with her lips on his, her fingers sliding into his hair until the reality of the situation suddenly hit her and she pulled away quickly.‘Sorry, I didn’t…I mean…I…’

He kissed her this time, soft and lingering, before drawing back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.‘I bet you’re glad I didn’t go as far as black lipstick.’He murmured and she burst out laughing.

‘Tonight we take that nail varnish off before we go on our date.’She told him.‘I like you for you.Both sides of you.’

‘I knew I’d win you over eventually.’He nudged her nose with his own.‘But how did you figure me out?’

‘You know that thing you’ve been doing with your fingers?’She brought one hand round between them and demonstrated.‘You were doing that on the railing last night.’

He dropped his head back and groaned.‘I knew being a pianist wasn’t as cool as a guitarist!’

She laughed at him.‘You what is cooler than a guitarist though?’

‘What?’He narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Being a superhero.’She said quietly as she ran her fingers back through his hair.

‘Bugaboo, don’t ever change.’He smiled happily before pressing his lips to hers, knowing she accepted both sides of him for exactly what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! All done! What did we all think?!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a note in the comments! I love hearing from everyone and encouragement is always welcome!


End file.
